Kingdom Hearts: Chaotix
by Relentless N
Summary: Chaos, an amnesiac keybearer formerly working for Ansem, sets out on a quest to stop his former master and recover his lost memories. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter One: The Entrance

**Chapter 1: The Entrance**

Chaos could feel the blood pouring from his shoulder. He knew that, without treatment, he would soon succumb to his wounds and, perhaps, die. At the moment, however, he could feel _them _closing in around him.

"Damn it," he shouted, "Can't die here! I'm too close!"

A blinding white light illuminated the path ahead. Twenty feet away, his head began to swim.

Fifteen feet, he felt something scrape his leg.

Ten feet, his heart hammered against his bruised and broken ribs.

Five feet, hundreds of pale yellow eyes turned upon him.

Three feet, he began to falter.

Two feet, something was jerking at his tattered coat.

One foot away, he used his good arm to wave off his pursuers.

He flew through the light and felt a cool night breeze caress his cut, bloody face. He stopped a few steps from the doorway of light and fell to his knees in fatigue and agony. As it closed behind him, barring his pursues for the time being, Chaos looked around. His vision was blurred but he could tell he was outside a large building. He faintly heard someone call out to him before he fell over onto the cool grass. Everything was dark; his entire body was now numb. The last thoughts that flowed through his mind were of him cursing his own wretched weakness. His injured shoulder throbbed as what was probably the last bit of his life essence flowed from it like water. He slipped unwillingly into the cold, empty blackness.

* * *

><p>Mayu saw him as soon as she and Nana rounded the corner. A young man, no older than Kouta or Yuka, collapsed a few feet away from their front door. Everything that had happened in the past few hours was completely forgotten as both girls ran to his aid.<p>

"Mister, are you alright," Mayu asked, receiving only silence as a response. When she knelt beside him, she realized a pool of warm blood was accumulating around his left shoulder.

"Wait here," she told Nana, her panic level rising.

* * *

><p>Inside, Kouta could hear someone calling his name. He cast a concerned look at the semi-conscious Nyu before standing and running toward the source of the commotion. Mayu was standing in the doorway, fear in her eyes. Looking past her, he noticed Mayu's friend, the girl that had attacked Nyu, was crouched down behind her.<p>

"Have you decided to apologise to N-" he broke off, noticing the unconscious person she was trying to rouse.

"He's hurt," Mayu said.

"Let's get him inside."

As Kouta was about to try lifting the boy onto his back, Zero silently ambled outside. With an unexpected ease, he lifted the young man and carried him inside, careful to keep a certain amount of pressure on his grievously wounded shoulder. Mayu readied a bed in the room across the hall from Nyu's while Kouta and Zero removed the boy's heavy black leather coat.

"He still has a faint pulse," Kouta said, "Should we try to get him to a hospital?"

"He might not make it that long," Mayu answered, eying the boy's heavily bleeding shoulder.

Now that his coat was removed, it was obvious that this person had been to hell and back. Burns, scrapes, cuts, and shallow bullet holes peppered his upper body. His hair was singed in places and both of his eyes were bruised and bloody. His nose had also been broken at some point in the recent past. If had been wearing a shirt at some point, the only evidence left of it was a badly torn piece of cloth that hung from around his neck. Zero cut this piece away as Mayu ran to grab water and other medical supplies.

"The best we can do for this is stitch work," Kouta noted, indicating the nearly removed shoulder.

"What happened," Yuka ran in shouting.

"It looks like someone was trying to kill him," Kouta replied, now trying to clean up the young man.

"I can see that but where'd he come from?"

"We found him lying outside," Nana whispered.

There were several minutes of silence broken only by the sounds of bandaging and Yuka's stitching. As she finished and began wrapping the boy's arm, he twitched and his eyes opened slightly. He exhaled sharply and was out of it again.

"I'm going to check on Nyu," Kouta whispered a few minutes later. He stood up and headed across the hall. Yuka cast a dark look at him and shot up. She stormed out, mumbling something incoherent and staring daggers at the door of the room across the hall.

"Did you see anything, Zero," Mayu asked.

He slowly shook his head in his usual manner. He stood up and sauntered out as well leaving Mayu and Nana alone with the mysterious guest.

"Why doesn't he talk," Nana asked.

"He's been that way since I started living here," Mayu replied, "I've tried to ask him, but he only smiles and walks away."

The young man groaned in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Open for any <span>constructive<span> criticism. I'm putting the other two on hold for this one since, right now anyway, this is literally raping my thoughts and preventing me from working on anything else.


	2. Chapter Two: Reminisce

**Chapter Two: Reminisce**

Sleeping... Is that what he had been doing? It took a few seconds for him to realize that he was still alive. Without opening his eyes, he strained his ears to hear what was going on around him. Voices, possibly from across a hallway, reached him first: one male, one female. The female sounded as though she were apologizing for something. He pushed that conversation out and instead went over what had happened.

* * *

><p>That man... Ansem... he found Chaos and took him under his wing. He'd had a dream, although he was always vague about what that dream was, and Chaos would play a major if not the most important role in that dream. His "Purveyors of Darkness" as he called them, taught Chaos everything he knew. Up until a day ago, his life was the closest thing to happy as he could remember being. And then the truth came out.<p>

Before then, Chaos believed he was doing a good thing by following Ansem's orders and helping him fulfill his vague dream. However, on his last assignment, he'd seen just what he was really doing.

He was a keybearer, a wielder of the keyblade. He could open or lock the hearts of worlds. Under Ansem's orders, he'd opened the hearts of several worlds. But he'd never seen what happened to the worlds nor their inhabitants and he had definitely never seen _them._

The Heartless. Darkness made real. They prey on the hearts of others to increase their numbers. Chaos had never actually seen them; he had been told that the only thing that kept them from preying on him and the other Purveyors, was Ansem. Usually, he would be dropped into a world, find the keyhole and open it, and be retrieved before the heartless overran that world. But last time they arrived early.

Chaos watched as thousands of the smaller Shadows and several gargantuan Darksides tore apart everyone and everything they could find. He remembered feeling sick. One of his fellows, he wasn't sure which, had grabbed him just before he could be ripped apart by a group of Shadows. They returned to Ansem's castle in Hollow Bastion to check in. He'd waited until everyone had gathered and then...

"Why! What did you do to those people! What have you been making me do!"

Ansem looked down on him with those arrogant eyes of his for a while and replied, "We have only done what was necessary. The people you saw fall have willing laid down their lives so that we might further our goals."

"They didn't look so willing the way they were fighting back," Chaos pushed on.

"Calm down, kid," Fray, Chaos' only real friend, had said.

"No," Chaos shouted, drawing his weapon with a flash of light, "I won't let you hurt any more people!"

"You don't wanna do that, kid," Fray insisted. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care how many of them there were. He had to stop him, prevent him from doing that again. He charged at Ansem and could just see the yellow in the dark skinned man's irises when his entire world was rattled.

He could remember being hit by something heavy, probably Fray's mace, and then vaguely remembered a short, extremely one-sided fight that involved him getting slammed, punched, kicked, shot, burned, and generally broken. His opponent had left him in a messy heap on the floor and when he felt he was alone, he struggled to his feet and made his escape through a corridor of darkness. After that, he ended up here.

* * *

><p>At length, his eyes opened and he slowly sat up. His eyes quickly focused as he looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. He placed his hand lightly on his shoulder and felt the recently applied bandages. He then looked to a pair of girls sitting against a wall at the end of the room. The darker haired one noticed he was awake and asked, "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Half dead," Chaos mumbled, trying to stand up, "Did you do this?"

"We helped," she replied.

"Thanks," Chaos said, struggling to his feet. He knew he wouldn't make it far, but he didn't want to make these people targets.

"You should take it easy," A voice said from behind him. He felt a firm hand push on his good shoulder and he decided to do as this person said. He laid back and allowed sleep to take him again if only for a little while.

* * *

><p>This time, he descended into a completely different memory. He was standing in on a mountainside. It was drizzling and a light fog hung in the trees around him. There were three children nearby: one dark-haired boy, another boy, this one with white hair, and a pink-haired girl with cat ear-like horns poking out of her head. The dark-haired boy slid a knitted cap onto the girl's head while the white-haired boy, nodded in approval.<p>

"If those horns are giving you trouble, why not hide 'em," the dark-haired boy asked.

The scene broke down around Chaos and reformed again. The white-haired boy and the girl were watching a sunset. Chaos felt as though she were upset about something. A moment later, the scene changed again and the pair were now watching the dark-haired boy consoling a small brown-haired girl. Chaos felt a change in the pink-haired girl, like something had been broken. She curled up on the ground and began mumbling to herself. Two pairs of translucent arms extended from her back. The white-haired boy tried to snap her out of it but was repeatedly blown off. He definitely felt something wrong with her now.

A drunken man stumbled over to the pair and kicked the girl with little concern. She slowly rose, pulling the knitted cap off. Chaos blinked once and the man, along with at least twenty other people, burst into bloody pieces. The white-haired boy tried to grab the girl's arm but was merely thrown aside again. The scene changed yet again.

This time, Chaos was alone in a large white room. Or, he thought he was anyway. He heard something move behind him and turned to see a copy of himself. His hair was auburn, just like Chaos's, and he wore the same black leather coat the Chaos was. He opened his eyes, revealing not the pale yellow, cat-like eyes that Chaos had, but a pair of normal looking, cobalt blue eyes. Chaos and the copy stared into eachother's eyes for a moment and then the copy grinned. It drew a keyblade, much different looking than Chaos's, and ran up to him, hacking away. Chaos threw up his arms to shield himself and shut his eyes tight. He waited but the hit never came.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of a bedroom. He waited a moment and then lowered his arms slowly and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Chapter two's finally done. Meant to have it up a week ago but something came up. Lets just say that my computer was buried under three couches and today is the first day in over a week that I've een able to get to it. I plan on getting chapter three up by at least tommorrow. R&amp;R please.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: Movement

**Chapter 3: Movement**

When at last he awoke, Chaos could tell it was well after dawn. All night, he had seen the same dreams roll through his mind, however, the one that interested him the most was the last: the other Chaos. For some reason, it felt like more than a dream to him.

He glanced around and was relieved to find himself alone. He slowly climbed to his feet, feeling no pain from any of his wounds. He looked himself over and found that he didn't have any scars or bruises on him.

"What," he whispered slapping his nearly severed shoulder.

Until now, he had always believed he'd had Vergil, the would-be doctor of his former group, to thank for this kind of miraculous recovery.

"Maybe it was me."

"Maybe what was you," a male voiced asked from behind him.

He started from the sudden appearance. He turned to see who had spoke and found a dark-haired boy whom he was certain he had seen before.

"Here's a change of clothes for you," he said, handing chaos a bundle of clean clothing.

"Tha-" Chaos began.

"Don't," the boy interrupted him, "I need you to tell me what happened to you so I know what to tell the police."

"I fell," Chaos shrugged, "Alot."

"That's a really lame excuse."

"It was down a flight of stairs."

"You don't expect me to believe that?"

"To tell you the truth, I kind of did," Chaos admitted.

Police wouldn't be of much help. No matter what, he couldn't allow anyone else to be hurt by Ansem's followers, even if it meant he would have to take beatings like the one last night. That, and there was the fact that the boy probably wouldn't believe him if Chaos did tell the truth.

"Don't worry about it," Chaos mumbled while sliding a shirt over his head, "It's my problem, I'll handle it."

"It's our problem now since you landed on our doorstep."

"Just leave it alone," Chaos replied pointedly, "Please."

The boy was speechless. After a few moments of silence, the boy turned and walked out, leaving Chaos to finish dressing.

Making certain he was completely alone this time, Chaos closed his eyes and began focusing his mind. He had always been told that Ansem had given him the ability to wield the keyblade; he couldn't remember how or when he first summoned it, but it had become his most treasured asset. Now, he wanted to test the truth of the explanation. If it answered his call, he would know they had lied about that as well. If not, he would have to find a new weapon.

He let his mind calm and focused on the image of Kingdom: the sleek, silver blade, the crown-like teeth at the end of the blade, the three circles that composed the keychain.

"Come on," he groaned.

After a few minutes of fruitless effort, he finally opened his eyes and fell backwards in surprise. Standing before him, bleach-blonde hair just visible beneath his baseball cap, was a boy who appeared to be about the same age as the one who had brought him the clothes. The boy offered his hand, which Chaos took gratefully, and, with surprising strength, pulled him to his feet. Without a word, he dragged Chaos out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey! What the," Chaos stopped short.

His eyes immediately snapped to a pair of girls, both with bright pink hair and horns, as he was pulled into the room. His escort pushed him down and took a seat beside him wearing a bored expression. A few minutes passed in silence as Chaos endured looks of mingled curiosity and concern from the seven other people seated around him.

At last, he said, "I meant it when I said don't get involved. It's more trouble than you can handle."

More silent stares.

"I'll just get out of your hair, then," he said, standing up.

"Not so fast," it was one of the girls sitting across from him that spoke, "You can at least join us for breakfast before you go running off like that."

"That's not necessary," Chaos said.

"I insist."

She was giving him a look that told him he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Reluctantly, he sat back down.

Elsewhere, Fray was striding down a long well-lit hallway. At either side of him were scientists and heavily armed security guards.

"I don't get why you guys need such tight security for a single kid," he growled.

"You'll understand once you see her," the woman on his left, a secretary named Shirakawa, said.

He had little knowledge of the type of research performed on the horned children these people had labeled Dicloni but what he did know, he cared little for. Frankly, the only thing that impressed him about this place was how some of the employees seemed to enjoy their 'research'.

"Number thirty-five is by far the most powerful and monstrous diclonius alive," Shirakawa continued, "Even more so than Lucy."

"And you plan to let her out," the man on Fray's other side asked, an expression of concern plastered on his face.

"Whatever," Fray huffed, "She's still just a kid."

The group finally came to a stop outside of a large set of doors.

"That is the kind of thought that gets people killed down here," Shirakawa said.

The doors slowly slid open, revealing an enormous cylindrical structure in the very center of an even larger chamber.

"Do you understand now," she asked.

The cylinder had several pairs of wispy, near-invisible arms extended in every direction.

"Still just a kid," Fray shrugged.

"You can't be serious," the scientist sighed.

"You are late," a cool, male voice whispered from a nearby shadowy corner.

"Got lost," Fray replied, turning to face the hooded man striding toward him.

"Indeed," the hooded man whispered. He turned to face Shirakawa, who shrunk back from his gaze, and added, "I have been informed that this child has had several explosives implanted within her body."

"Insurance," Shirakawa answered hesitantly, refusing to meet the hooded figure's gaze, "to make certain she obeys us."

"Disarm them."

"You're kidding," the male scientist shouted.

"I can guarantee you that I am certainly not."

"He'll make you do it whether you want to or not," Fray said, "Hell of a lot easier if you just do it."

"These people are insane," the scientist whispered to himself.

"Didn't catch that," Fray said, leaning slightly toward him.

He was at least a foot and a half taller than anyone else in the group and this fact didn't go unnoticed.

"We couldn't possibly do something like that," Shirakawa said, trying her best to maintain her composure.

"The child is aware of their presence, I assume," the hooded man asked, turning to face the cylinder.

"She has been told, yes."

"You plan to use the fear of imminent death to maintain control," he said, his voice growing colder with each word, "What, then, did you plan to do if she didn't fear such a fate?"

Chills ran down her spine at the question.

"We would simply kill her," she replied.

"Kill her," he repeated, his voice was positively icy now, "Disarm them and release her."

"This is alittle strange," Chaos said, suddenly.

"Wha- what," Kouta half-choked at the statement.

Things had livened up since breakfast. As the initial tension in the room eased, everyone had begun introducing themselves. Chaos looked around, expecting someone to say what he thought should have been an obvious fact. All he could see, though, was the expression on Nana, the younger horned girl, face darken.

"You've got a five to two ratio of women to men here," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "Just saying," he added after seeing everyone's expressions.

"What's so odd about that," Kouta asked.

"Really," Chaos replied, "Really?"

"What?"

"Nevermind," Chaos sighed, palming his face.

"Al-alright," Kouta said as he turned to Nana, "By the way, we need to talk about something."

"Kouta," Yuka tried to cut in.

"You won't be needing me here for this," Chaos said slyly, trying to seize the opportunity.

"Sit," Kouta and Yuka shouted simultaneously as Zero caught his shoulder and forced him back down.

"Unlike Nozomi," Kouta pressed on, "You're not a guest here."

"Fine," Nana spat, shooting straight up, tears in her eyes, "I'll leave then!"

"Why are you being so mean, Kouta," Yuka demanded.

"That's fine with me," Kouta said, pretending not to hear her, "If you don't want to help out, who needs you?"

Nana stared at him in disbelief. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"You mean I can stay," she asked.

"Of course. Where else were you planning to go?"

Relieved, Nana latched tightly onto Mayu, who was nearest to her, and began crying on her shoulder.

"That was kind of harsh, don't you think," Yuka asked him.

"She may not have listened if I tried to be nice about it," Kouta replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Chaos stared off into space. At first, he wondered why exactly these people, who didn't know a thing about him, would invite him into their home and practically refuse to let him leave. His mind then drifted to other people like these. People who, because of him and Ansem, wouldn't be able to live like this. Ansem face flashed into his mind and he gnashed his teeth, hating the man who had lied to him about so much.

"Come on out now, Mariko," Saito said, beckoning the child out of the tomb she had been confined to since birth.

Fray watched as the small child, barely alive by the look of her, fumbled her way out. The guards flanking him all had their weapons trained on the child, ready to gun her down at the first sign of trouble. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vergil, still as a statue, his eyes locked on her as well.

"I still can't see why you're all so damn scared," he grunted.

"Shirakawa," Vergil breathed, "I must admit, I also fail to see the danger posed by this girl."

"You're kidding," Isobe yelled at them, "I know you can see her vectors! We all can!"

"She is a born monster," Shirakawa said, without looking at either of them.

"Monsters are not born, Shirakawa," Vergil replied, striding toward the young diclonius, "They are made."

"They can also be broken," Fray added, cracking his knuckles.

Number 35 collapsed a short distance away from Saito, who ran over to the child's side. They had all been made aware of the fact that she would be too weak physically to move around on her own, a fact that proved true now.

"Do you know who I am, Mariko," Saito asked, holding the small girl.

"M-mo-mommy,"Mariko asked, bringing a smile to Saito's face, "No you're not."

A split second later, the woman's entire upper body went flying across the chamber and crashed through the window of the observation room behind Fray, coating him in drops of blood and gore as she went by. In the next instant, Vergil closed the distance and pinned the child to the ground. Her vectors darted toward him all at once, each one easily able to rip him in half, but as they converged on him, nothing happened. She struggled against him but was unable to move even the slightest. His eyes glared into hers and as she looked back, she could see a strange pattern in his left eye.

"You will never kill a human again," he said calmly, as though he was stating a fact.

Again, Mariko swiped at him with her vectors but they stopped just short this time, not even grazing his coat.

"Why!? Why can't I do it," she screamed, trying to thrash about but only succeeding in banging her head on the ground.

"What," Isobe stared in wonder, "What did he just do."

"I have reprogrammed your mind," Vergil said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"How," Shirakawa asked, "He didn't do anything."

"He used his talents on her," Fray said waving his hand and stepping over to his comrade.

As the giant came closer, the young diclonius took a swipe at him with her vectors but again, they wouldn't connect. She screamed in frustration and began slamming the translucent arms into the ground around him. When he was right beside them, he knelt down and said, so low that only Vergil and Mariko could hear him, "Don't make so much fuss. Today's your lucky day."

Shirakawa walked towards them uncertainly and said, "We are sending you to search for and capture Lucy and bring her back to us. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Number 35, still pinned by Vergil, balled.

"You will also track down and execute any of your kind that are within the area," Shirakawa continued, "Do this and we will let you live."

"Harsh," Fray scoffed, "Risk your life and possibly die or just die, huh."

"Quiet," Vergil breathed, silencing the giant, "You're going with her."

"Say what now?"

"Ansem believes he will appear in this world. For the sake of our mission, he must not interfere in the capture of Lucy."

"Dammit, "Fray said, punching one hand into the other, "You know I hate beatin' the kid up, Verge."

"You may be able to convince him to come with us without a fight. He trusts you."

"After yesterday," Fray sighed, "I doubt it."

"Whether he comes quietly or with a fight," Vergil replied, finally releasing Number 35, "Do what you can to bring him back alive. I can deal with the rest."

"Fine," Fray said as the security team moved in to restrain the sipilet, "But I won't like it."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Been away for a while. I'm at around twenty chapters ahead of this in the first draft and am working on transferring it to type. I'm planning to upload in batches of five from here on out so ... yeah. Procrastination ho. Before I forget, someone pointed out that I'm using quite a few OC's. To Kingdom Hearts, yes. They have never appeared in KH. However, anyone that has read Elfen Lied will recognize the names I've given thus far. Chaos, Zero, Fray, and Vergil are the only named OC's revealed at this point. Also, for anyone expecting to see Disney characters here, I have some bad news. Every single Disney character that has ever appeared in KH is being omitted from here. If I used them, they would literally be nothing more than cannon fodder for some of the GOOD guys. Forget having them fight the forces of darkness. Anyway, R&amp;R please.<p> 


End file.
